Los hombres de Katherine
by Dovina
Summary: Katherine Pierce ha querido a muchos hombres, algunos por diversión y otros por interés, pero siempre ha causado sensación en ellos. Es única (casi) e inolvidable. Momentos y pequeñas historias de algunos hombres de Katherine: Elijah, Damon, Mason, Klaus y Stefan.
1. Elijah Mikaelson

**Summary**: Katherine Pierce ha querido a muchos hombres, algunos por diversión y otros por interés, pero siempre ha causado sensación en ellos. Es única (casi) e inolvidable. Momentos y pequeñas historias de algunos hombres de Katherine: Elijah, Damon, Mason, Klaus y Stefan.

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

**Nota de la autora**: cada capítulo está dedicado a la relación de Katherine con ese personaje. No siguen un orden cronológico.

* * *

_**1- ELIJAH MIKAELSON**_

— ¿Katerina?

Habían pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez, fue en Nueva Orlenas en los años veinte. Elijah la había ayudado a esconderse de Klaus a lo largo de los siglos sin que su hermano lo supiera, consciente del amor que la profesaba. Y allí estaba de nuevo, en Willoughby, Pensilvania. Katherine se había instalado allí para mantenerse oculta, había compulsado a todo el pueblo para que la reconociera solo ante ella, de forma que si alguien la iba a buscar allí, no la encontrarían porque nadie sabía que existía.

Había sido perfecto, solo unos pocos conocían donde estaba, gente en la que confiaba. Gracias a Hayley, una mujer-lobo que la contaba las andanzas de su doppelganger por Mystic Falls, sabía de la existencia de una cura, que robaría para poder negociar con Klaus un intercambio que la devolviera su libertad. Estaba cansada de huir, de esconderse, llevaba haciéndolo casi quinientos años. Se puso en contacto con Elijah a través de terceros sin revelar quién quería verlo. Lo había citado en un templete cerca de la plaza del pueblo, Elijah solo sabía alguien que tenía información sobre una cura que buscaba su hermano, y que solo se la darían a él en persona.

Esperaba sentada en un banco del templete con el teléfono móvil en las manos, mirando la hora cada poco tiempo. Estaba revisando su correo, golpeando con el pie ansiosamente el suelo cuando le escuchó decir su nombre. Levantó la cabeza y le vio parado frente a las escaleras de la construcción sin subirlas. Se veía sorprendido, no esperaba verla a ella.

— Hola Elijah.— Saludó levantándose, notando como la repasaba con la mirada. Eso la hizo sonreír complacida, se había arreglado expresamente para él. Llevaba el pelo suelto y con las formas como cuando se conocieron, un maquillaje natural aunque marcando sus ojos, unas botas con tacones, unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa verde, su color favorito. — Me alegra verte.

— Katerina… ¿qué quieres? — Su gesto se puso serio, desconfiando de ella. Sabía lo escurridiza que era y más aún, lo interesada.

— Verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.— Continuó acercándose a él, sin dejar de sonreír. Realmente se alegraba de verlo, había sido una de las pocas personas que realmente le habían importado.

— Déjate de juegos, Katerina.— Siguió impasible.

— Elijah, por favor.— Susurró mientras se acercó todo lo que calculaba prudente. — Quiero una segunda oportunidad, quiero probarte que he cambiado. A ti.

Katherine le miró a los ojos y él no apartó la mirada. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, sin que ninguno apartara la vista del otro. Hasta que el vampiro suspiró, y preparado para marcharse se despidió de ella.

— Adiós Katerina. No creo que sea necesario que me vuelvas a llamar.

— ¡No! — Ella le interrumpió su marcha, colocándose delante de él y cogiéndole la cara con las manos, obligándolo a volverla a mirar. — No Elijah. He cambiado. Te lo prometo.

— No te creo.

— Pues te lo probaré. Dime que puedo hacer para que veas que lo que digo es verdad. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo Elijah.

— Precisamente por eso. Sé que lo único en lo que piensas es en ti misma. Ni tampoco en tus consecuencias. — Le replicó apartando las manos de su rostro.

— No, ya no. Solo quiero ser libre, poder estar con quien quiero sin tener que esconderme más de Klaus. Sin tener que ocultar lo que siento por ti, Elijah.

La miró fijamente, sin querer ceder ante ella. Pero hay algo en lo que siempre ha creído, en segundas oportunidades. Aún espera la redención de Niklaus, la sensatez de Rebekah.

— Te digo la verdad, Elijah. No te mentiré, lo prometo.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos y Katherine sabía que era en ese momento o nunca la hora de decirle la verdad, el motivo por el que le llamó.

— Hay una cura. — El original la siguió mirando sin decir palabra, sin inmutar su rostro, pero prestando atención a lo que le confesaba la mujer. — Para el vampirismo. La voy a encontrar y se la daré a Klaus, para que la destruya o haga lo que quiera con ella. Quiero dársela a cambio de mi libertad, así no tendré que huir más. Podré ser libre para estar con quien quiero… — Terminó diciendo cada vez más convencida, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras y con su mirada prometiéndole la verdad.

— Katerina, si Klaus te ve te matará. Ya ha disfrutado mucho de tu agoniosa existencia huyendo de él. Te matará en cuanto te vea. — Su expresión se dulcificó.

— Me arriesgaré. Klaus no me matará antes de escucharme, me aseguraré de eso.

Se quedaron mirando un momento más antes de que el hombre se apartara de ella.

— No lo hagas. Cuando lo tengas yo me encargaré de hablar con mi hermano. Te llamaré para que tengas mi número. — Dijo despidiéndose de ella.

— Elijah… Eres el único que ha confiado en mí, gracias. — Dijo ella a la espalda de él, que se detuvo al oír su nombre. Después de escucharla siguió avanzando hasta que Katherine le perdió de vista.

Sabía que él estaba enamorado de la chica que conoció en Inglaterra, pero ella murió, ya estaba muerta cuando se convirtió en un vampiro, pero si por alguien lo intentaría en ese momento sería por él. Podría usar la cura en contra de Klaus y luego matarlo, pero Katherine sabía que lo perdería.

El encuentro tal vez no había ido como ella pensaba, pero no estaba todo perdido. Que Elijah fuera el que negociara por Klaus facilitaría muchos las cosas para conseguir su libertad. Elijah… era curioso como siempre que estaba en un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos donde no escogía a ninguno. Aunque siempre se decantaba por el más honorable, el menos oscuro. Era casi gracioso lo diferente que era ella de ellos, sabía que lo que más importaba era la supervivencia de uno mismo, si no ¿cómo se iba a poder disfrutar o arrepentirse si no se está vivo para hacerlo? Eso era lo que había hecho, tanto como en su vida humana como siendo un vampiro, había sorteado todas las dificultades. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de sobrevivir como ella? Nadie. Así que se lo merecía, se merecía su libertad. Se lo merecía todo.

Contactó con Hayley para saber como marchaba el plan para conseguir la cura y averiguó que se encontraba con Silas, que Damon y Stefan estaban investigando el lugar en el que se hallaba. Cuando terminó de hablar con ella recibió un mensaje con el número de Elijah. Satisfecha se quedó mirando la pantalla antes de guardar el número en el móvil como "Em", de modo que nadie sospecharía que se trataba de Elijah Mikaelson.

Al dirigirse hacia su casa se encontró con Sarah, es una de las personas que mejor le caen del pueblo, por eso cuando la humana le pidió que se alimentara de ella a través de la muñeca decidió complacerla. Se alimentó de ella antes de despedirse.

Su casa era una de las más grandes del pueblo, no por estar huyendo iba a renunciar a los lujos y comodidades. Decidió contestar al mensaje del vampiro original, llamándole para contarle lo que había descubierto. Sabía que ser franca con él haría que de nuevo confiara en ella plenamente. Él contesta al segundo tono y ella alzó una gran sonrisa sin que él pudiera verla.

Se mantuvieron en contacto los días siguientes, manteniéndose al tanto de las novedades, incluso llegaron a hablar de dónde estaba él y qué estaba haciendo. Alguna vez hablaban del pasado, pero ahí solía terminar la llamada. Y nunca hablaban de Klaus o su familia, ambos preferían dejarlos al margen.

Un día cuando llamaron a su puerta al anochecer ella fue a abrir extrañada, preparada para defenderse y huir si hacía falta. Se sorprendió al descubrir que quien llamaba era Elijah. Vestido impecable, con uno de sus trajes hechos a medida, corbata oscura y pelo peinado de forma que solo él consigue que quede arreglado pero informal. Es algo que le gustaba mucho de él. La forma en la que se cuida y viste hace que tenga un aire sensual y maduro que siempre le ha atraído inevitablemente.

— - Buenas noches, Katerina. — Saludó él con una sonrisa.

— Elijah… ¿ha pasado algo? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí.

Ella sonrió mientras abría completamente la puerta para que pasara.

— Bienvenido entonces. — Se apartó y entró en el interior de la casa, precediéndole. — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— Sí, por favor. — Respondió mientras se situaba enfrente de la chimenea encendida, pasando la mirada por toda la estancia evaluando la decoración.

— Toma. — Dijo pasandole un vaso con sangre, B positivo, su favorita. Elijah se dió cuenta del gesto, pues solo con olerlo supo de qué se trataba. — ¿Mi memoria sigue funcionando bien? — Preguntó coqueta.

— Tan bien como siempre, Katerina.

Ella sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su propio vaso, sin apartar la mirada de él. Cuando dejó de beber notó que tenía una gota de sangre en el labio inferior, se pasó la lengua para eliminarla, lo hizo especialmente despacio sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Elijah sonrió levemente, complacido. Sabe que siempre le ha gustado cómo le trataba. Casi inocente.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado que me llames Katerina, ya casi nadie lo hace. Me gusta como lo pronuncias, casi como un verdadero búlgaro.

— Viví muchos años en Bulgaria.

— Eso te hace aún más interesante, Elijah.

La tensión se percibía en el aire, no era incómoda si no todo lo contrario. Él se terminó su copa mientras seguía sonriendo. Katerine avanzó hasta él, aunque le gustaba jugar ya se había cansado. Quería a Elijah, y lo quería en ese momento. Es el único que había demostrado confiar en ella, creer en ella. Y es algo que nunca olvidaría, nadie lo había hecho excepto él. Cortó la distancia que los separaba, cogiéndole la cara como hiciera días atrás. Mirándole a los ojos, sabiendo que el también lo quería. Fue el original el que hizo desaparecer la distancia que separaba sus labios. Los atrapó acariciándolos, disfrutando de ese beso, que llevaba años deseando darle. Acercando la cintura de la vampira para tenerla más cerca, pegada junto a su cuerpo. Estaban tan inmersos en las sensaciones del beso cuando sonó el teléfono de ella apenas se dieron cuenta. Ambos lo ignoraron pero quien quiera que estaba al otro lado de la línea era insistente.

Elijah disminuyó la intensidad del beso, terminando con unos besos suaves, caricias de sus labios.

— Cógelo.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos él aún los mantenía cerrados.

— Más vale que sea importante o me dará igual quien esté al otro lado de la línea, lo mataré.

— Siempre tan irascible, Katerina.

— - No me gusta me interrumpan, _Elijah_. — Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Cogió el teléfono y respondió a la llamada. — Estoy ocupada, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó molesta.

Era Hayley, finalmente habían conseguido localizar el lugar donde se encontraba la cura e iban a salir a buscarla. Eso la dejaba unas pocas horas para ir a Mystic Falls y seguirles hasta conseguirla.

Colgó y miró a Elijah, que lo había oído todo. La miró atentamente antes de decir:

— Parece que tenemos poco tiempo, Katerina.

Ella puso morritos mientras se acerca a él. Puede que no tuvieran mucho tiempo pero haría que fuera memorable.

Planeó lo que haría: seguirá al grupo de Mystic Falls sin que se dieran cuenta, les arrebataría la cura y conseguiría su libertad, y de paso a Elijah. Y si ese plan fallaba elaboró un plan B. No pararía hasta lograrla.

Por fin lo tendría todo lo que se merecía, y estaba vez nadie le impediría conseguirlo.

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo Katherine y Damon._


	2. Damon Salvatore

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Gracias a todos los que lo leéis!

* * *

_**DAMON SALVATORE**_

Damon Salvatore era el hombre que probablemente odiaba más a Katherine en el mundo, incluso por encima de Klaus, que ya es decir.

Katherine sabía lo engañado que lo había tenido, y era normal, cuando alguien se enamoraba de ella eso lo marcaba. Como Damon, el pobre creyó que había estado encerrada en una tumba por casi ciento cincuenta años, esperando a ser rescatada por su héroe… Siempre tan inocente. Siempre queriendo ser el bueno, el elegido, sin conseguirlo. Ella opinaba que llevaba el fracaso muy mal, era un melodramático. Cuando algo le salía mal, cuando no le escogían, montaba en cólera y adoptaba una actitud de "rebelde sin causa", haciendo lo que quisiera, haciendo que los demás creyeran que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, que despreciaba la humanidad.

Cuando, en el fondo, lo que más quería era ser humano de nuevo. Eso era algo que exasperaba a Katherine, esa debilidad. Que un vampiro se dedicara a estar deprimido durante cientos de años le parecía patético.

Fue algo que supo de Damon cuando lo conoció, siempre buscando complacerla, aceptando que ella estuviera con su hermano a la vez que con él, tomando sangre humana solo para recibir una palmadita de felicitación a cambio, como un perro. No es que fuera un simple juguete como Mason, Damon fue uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Cuando iba acompañado de Stefan, claro. Damon por sí solo, era uno más, más o menos entretenido pero uno más.

Era patético. Incluso cuando descubrió que ella había estado viva en todos esos años, que no le había buscado, que hasta le había evitado, quiso volver a caer en sus redes. Katherine reconocía que no estaba mal para pasar un rato, eso no lo negaba. Con ese cuerpo tonificado, esos ojos claros y esa pose de chico malo le hacía terriblemente sexy. Cuando fue a buscarle a su casa de Mystic Falls, Damon volvió a caer, era irresistible.

— Vamos, bésame o mátame. ¿Cuál será Damon? Ambos sabemos que solo serás capaz de una. — Le dijo Katherine mientras se acercaba a él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Damon huyo, alejándose de ella. Sabiendo la verdad y aún sin poderse resistir. Ella, divertida, decidida a tener una despedida, se le adelantó con su velocidad vampírica y le puso contra el suelo, quedando ella encima.

— Mi dulce, inocente, Damon.

Él la volcó para quedar encima, poniendo su mano sobre su cuello, aparentemente eso había tocado su orgullo. "_Tan sensible" Penso la vampiresa, _pero ella no estaba preocupada, sabía que no era capaz por mucho que quisiera. Le retaba con la mirada a que hiciera lo que se moría por hacer. Él cedió a sus impulsos, besándola con furia, con un fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

— Eso está mejor. — Dijo Katherine entre jadeos y besos.

Le empujó contra la pared, le desgarró su camisa. Él volcó los libros que había en una mesa para ponerla sobre ella. La había deseado tanto…

— Espera. — Damon interrumpió sus acciones. — Breve pausa.

"_¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad?" _ Pensaba ella. Ya estaba Damon de vueltas a las andadas… Le empujó para alejarlo de ella, enfadada.

— Tengo una pregunta. — Empezó diciendo el vampiro, aún jadeando. — Contéstala y regresa los fuegos artificiales. Contéstala correctamente… Y olvidaré los últimos ciento cuarenta y cinco años que he pasado extrañándote. Lo olvidaré. Cuánto te quise. Olvidaré todo y podremos empezar de nuevo.— Katherine no daba crédito a sus palabras, incrédula de que se estuviera produciendo esa situación. — Este puede ser nuestro momento definitivo. Porque tenemos tiempo. Es la belleza de la eternidad. — Se acercó a ella, eliminando la distancia que los separaba sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. — Solo necesito la verdad, por una vez. — Le dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, de su pelo. Mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se echaba para atrás,

— Para… — Murmuró Katherine. — Ya sé la pregunta. Y tiene su respuesta. — Él la siguió acariciando, como su bien más preciad mientras ella le miraba sin apartar los ojos de él, sin pestañear. — La verdad es… que nunca te he amado. — Pudo ver el dolor que le provocaban sus palabras a través de sus ojos. — Siempre fue Stefan.

Ella le apartó las manos de su cara, sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo y se marchó. No estaba para aguantar lloriqueos y enfados.

Ese fue el momento en el que Damon empezó a odiar a Katherine, cosa que a ella le daba igual, incluso la divertía, porque no podía dejar de hacerle notar que le seguía gustando. Siempre celoso de su hermano, porque nunca lo escogían a él.

Cuando se encontraban, enfadar a Damon, decirle verdades que todo el mundo sabe y que las cuales se las reprocha a sí mismo cada día era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Era como un niño pequeño, que cuando se enfada monta una pataleta, así era Damon. Un niño, a quien le tenía cariño, que lo prefería vivo a muerto.

Alguien que hay que cuidar, porque cuando está solo pierde el control. Eso era él. Es cierto que le importaba, que lo apreciaba, eso cambio conforme él fue acumulando rencor contra ella. Haciendo una guerra entre los dos, en las que el mayor de los Salvatore estaba destinado a perder.

Podía hacerle gracia, podía resultarle entretenido, pero nunca se enamoraría de un crío. Era algo que había sabido desde que se convirtió en una vampiresa, ella necesitaba una persona de verdad, que la protegiera y amara, que fuera adulto. La única que podía ser egoísta era ella. Por eso Damon, incluso cuando pensaba que ella estaba muriendo, se dedicó a torturarla, por mucho que lo negara fue la persona que más influyó en su vida, que más hondo le caló.

Y más lo supo cuando Elena se convirtió en vampiro, como siempre el carácter de cada uno se amplifica, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y por mucho que la gente lo negara, Elena er_a_ más parecida a ella de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. No solo físicamente eran una copia, también había demostrado ser capaz de las peores cosas por tener lo que quería. Por muchos años que Katherine viviera, jamás mataría tantos vampiros como ella, cuando había matado junto a su hermano Jeremy al vampiro original, Kol y a toda su línea de sangre.

Había marcado tanto a Damon que él no paraba de buscarla, aunque no lo supiera. Buscaba a Katherine Pierce, la joven dama que conoció en 1864, de la que se enamoró. De su pose noble, de su carácter juguetón, de su lado oscuro. Lo mismo que buscaba con Elena.

* * *

_En el_ _próximo_ _capítulo_..._ Katherine y Mason Lockwood_


	3. Mason Lockwood

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

* * *

_**MASON LOCKWOOD**_

La maldición del sol y la luna marcó la vida de Katherine Pierce como ninguna otra, de hecho la obligó a convertirse en un vampiro para que no la mataran, para que no la utilizaran como una simple herramienta. Desde entonces ha luchado por su vida cada día, ha matado, mentido y manipulado. Ha hecho lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, es algo de lo que está orgullosa.

Todo eso sin apagar nunca su humanidad en más de quinientos años de vida como vampiro, lidiando con los remordimientos cuando han surgido. "_La humanidad es una debilidad_" es lo que siempre ha mantenido, pero es necesaria para vivir.

Cuando al poco tiempo de ser convertida descubrió para qué servía romper la maldición no dudó en intentar conseguir alguno de los elementos necesarios. Tardo siglos en saber qué se necesitaba: la piedra lunar, una doppelganger, un hombrelobo, un vampiro y una bruja. Cincuenta años antes de ir a Mystic Falls por primera vez consiguió la piedra lunar, pero de nada servía sin el resto de "ingredientes". La guardó como salvoconducto mientras seguía escondiéndose de Klaus. Hasta que llegó a ese pueblo, y descubrió que prácticamente allí había todo lo que se necesitaba para romper la maldición, solo faltaba la doppelganger. Se aseguró por aquel entonces de que Klaus nunca averiguara su existencia, aunque para ello tuviera que deshacerse de la piedra, pero no importaba, así sabría dónde estaba, acompañada de hombreslobo lo que permitían tener acceso a dos de los elementos para romper la maldición.

Tuvo éxito, hasta dos siglos más tarde. Con Elijah conociendo la existencia de Elena Gilbert, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Klaus se enterara. Decidió que era la hora de recuperar la piedra y tener su hombrelobo. Un descendiente de los Lockwood, Mason.

Que se fijara en ella no fue difícil, nunca lo había sido. Tampoco que cayera en sus redes. Era muy desconfiado por naturaleza, así que no le reveló su condición vampírica. Se hizo pasar por una estudiante universitaria recién llegada. Solo tuvo que utilizar su encanto natural para que tuviera a Mason comiendo de su mano. Se convirtió en su confidente, en su amiga. Según iban llegando las noticias de Mystic Falls, supo que el tiempo se agotaba.

— Hola Jimmy. — Saludó al mejor amigo de Mason, estaba sólo bebiendo una cerveza en una mesa. — ¿Qué haces?

— Hey Kat. Estoy esperando a Marla, que como siempre llega tarde. — Le explicó con una afable sonrisa.

— Oh Jimmy, me temo que no vendrá. — Le dijo dando un vistazo alrededor para fijarse si alguien les estaba viendo. Solo estaba Mason pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, él estaba apoyado en la barra bebiendo. Cuando vio que nadie les hacía caso, miró fijamente a los ojos de Jimmy y utilizó la compulsión. — Marla te ha estado engañando con Mason. No pararás hasta hacer que te mate. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Se marchó dejándole solo, viendo cómo Jimmy se quedaba mirando fijamente a su amigo mientras este paga su bebida y se marchaba del local. Jimmy le dio un último trago a su cerveza terminándosela y se levantó para seguir a Mason fuera. Katherine presenciaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo escondida entre las sombras.

Fuera del local, en el aparcamiento, Jimmy se acercó a su presa, y dándole un empujón le llamó. Mason pensaba que Jimmy estaba bromeando y que estaba borracho cuando su mejor amigo le volvió a empujar.

— Sé lo tuyo con Marla. — Acusó el chico.

Mason parecía confuso, sin entender nada. Cuando Jimmy perdió la cabeza, le cogió del cuello y Mason se zafó, pero su amigo siguió atacándole sin entender a razones. La gente les rodeó observando la pelea pero sin intervenir.

— Te voy a matar. — Dijo con unos ojos enloquecidos Jimmy, tenía los dientes apretados de la furia que sentía.

Mason no supo cómo pasó, estaba defendiéndose de su amigo cuando al cargarlo para pararlo le estrelló contra el suelo. Nada más tocar la cabeza del otro el suelo, empezó a sangrar. Pero Jimmy no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos abiertos sin mirar nada. Muerto.

Se agachó cuando sintió cómo rompía la maldición de ser un hombrelobo.

— ¿Mason? — Le llamó Katherine saliendo de su escondite, observando todo lo que había pasado. Se preparó para usar su mejor tono de preocupación. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Jimmy me atacó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Dijo que me había acostado con Marla. — Respondió confuso, sin ser capaz de creer lo que había pasado.

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Mason no pudo contestar y negó con la cabeza. Katherine se le acercó para darle un abrazo, consolarle.

— Está muerto. Yo lo maté.

— Todo va a estar bien. — Le mintió ella acercándolo aún más.

Desde ese momento se convirtió en un pilar para Mason. Le ayudó con su transformación, estando para él cuando pasaba la luna llena. Confesándole que era un vampiro. Y él la creía. La creía cuando le habló por primera vez de la piedra lunar, le creyó cuando le dijo que con ella y una bruja podría romper la maldición del sol y la luna, para no tener que transformarse nunca más. Que lo haría por él, que no soportaba verlo sufrir cada luna llena.

Iluso. Eso es lo que era. No dudaba de ella, aunque desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Llegó un momento en el que solo su amistad no era suficiente para controlarle, así que le dio algo más, a ella.

Katherine no dejaba de apreciar el cuerpo y la belleza de Mason. Más cercano a un adulto que a un joven sabía lo que hacía. Era divertido, apasionado e intenso. Se moría por complacerla, por recibir cada uno de sus besos. Hasta la más mínima migaja agradecía. Eso la tenía harta. Era demasiado fácil. Y le recordaba a Damon.

Le susurraba palabras de amor falsas, que eran recibidas con placer, y respondidas con verdadero sentimiento, sin poder creer del todo que alguien como Katherine estuviera enamorado de él.

Cada vez deseaba más conseguir la piedra lunar. En cuanto la tuviera podría negociar con Klaus: la piedra lunar, un hombrelobo y la doppelanger a cambio de su libertad.

Cuando por fin Mason le confesó que la había conseguido realmente quiso besarlo, ya no faltaba mucho. Lo llevó a la casa en la que vivía para pasar una última noche con él antes de entregárselo a Klaus. Solo tenía que conseguir la piedra, unas horas más y tendría lo que llevaba siglos buscando.

Se fueron directos a su cuarto, a su cama. Disfrutando de sus cuerpos hasta bien entrada la noche. Estaba profundamente dormida cuando notó como unos labios la despertaban besándola el cuello. Ella sonrío mientras le envolvía con sus propios brazos, y se colocó sobre él besándole con pasión. Él sonrío mientras la giraba en la cama para volver a quedar encima suya "_complejo de ser el macho alfa"_ pensó, mientras le seguía besando y disfrutando. Se sujetó a los barrotes de la cama y él descendía por su torso. Le volvió a distraer mientras se reía para volver a quedar ella encima suyo. Le beso su pecho mientras el sujetaba su cabeza, la levantó para mirarle, negándole un beso mientras se elevaba sobre él.

— ¿Dónde está la piedra lunar? — Le preguntó en voz baja.

— En un lugar seguro. — Respondió el sonriendo.

— ¿No confías en mí? — Inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño

— No confío en nadie.

— Ya veo… entonces voy a tener que matarte. — Le susurró mientras acercaba de nuevo su rostro.

— No, no lo harás. — Dijo sonriéndole él. Se volvieron a besar brevemente, mientras ella descendía por su cuello. ¿Quería esconderle el paradero de la piedra? ¿Quería jugar? Lo conseguiría. Ella le mordió en el cuello con sus colmillos.

— ¡Au! Kat, tranquila. — Se quejó el separándola ligeramente.

Ella le sonrío, mientras le decía burlona. — ¿Te herí? Lo siento. — Dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor. Odiaba que la llamaran Kat. Se acercó de nuevo a su cuello para lamer la sangre que había provocado. Él le sujetó del cuello para verle los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando te de la piedra lunar?

— Viviremos felices para siempre.

Él la miró con sus ojos claros sin pestañear, ya más serio.

— La traeré esta noche, lo prometo.— Dijo mientras ella le acariciaba la cara.

— Sabes que te quiero. — Le dijo ella mientras le correspondía la mirada.

— Yo también te quiero. — Respondió Mason feliz, para después volverla a besar sellando su promesa.

Se separaron y quedaron en casa la casa que vivía Katherine por la noche para que le diera la piedra. Katherine pasó toda la tarde impaciente por tenerla ya en sus manos, por su libertad. Fue a hacerse las uñas, de compras, alimentarse… cualquier cosa que hacía no le parecía que el tiempo pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Llegó la hora a la que había quedado con Mason pero él no apareció, lo que era raro dado que solía ser muy puntual, sobre todo cuando se trataba de verla a ella. Sonó el teléfono móvil y al cogerlo vio que era Mason.

— Mason, deberías haber llegado hace una hora. — Dijo procurando que no se le notara el enfado.

— Chico juguete equivocado. — Indicó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Katherine la reconoció al instante, Damon.

— Damon… por una vez eres tú el que me sorprende a mí. Asumo que Mason está contigo.

— Está justo a mi lado. Bueno y su corazón está cruzando la habitación. — Le contó el vampiro como si lo que ha ocurrido fuera un pequeño accidente.

"_No. No. NO."_ Pensó Katherine. No ahora que estaba tan cerca. Sentía como entraba en cólera, como quería arrancarle a Damon su corazón. Venganza.

— No deberías haberlo hecho. — Le amenazó bajando la voz, sonaba peligrosa.

— He tenido un día muy ocupado hoy: maté a un hombrelobo, encontré la piedra lunar… ¿Sabías que escondía la piedra lunar en un pozo lleno de de verbena? Supongo que no confiaba mucho en ti.— Katherine lo maldice. Si tan solo le hubiera entregado la piedra cuando la encontró nada de esto estaría pasando.— Él te amaba. Pobre chico. — La vampira siguió escuchando sin decir nada, acumulando rabia en su interior. — Oye, ¿dónde estás? Podrías venir a por él. El último adiós y todo eso.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer. — Le dijo cogiendo aire para tranquilizarse.

— Oh… ¿Le di un pequeño giro a tu plan maestro? Lo siento mucho. — Siguió burlándose Damon.

— ¿Realmente no crees que no tengo un plan B? — Le preguntó incrédula. Por suerte ya se había preparado por si le daban alguna sorpresita desagradable, Stefan, Damon y Elena eran muy dados a ello. — Y si eso falla, un plan C, luego un plan D… sabes cómo funciona el alfabeto, ¿no? —- Damon se calló. Katherine se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Al vampiro se le había olvidado con quién estaba tratando, ahora le tocaba burlarse a ella. — Envíale mi amor a Stefan. — Se despidió colgando el móvil.

Una vez más se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Lo había previsto, no exactamente eso, pero había compulsado a la tía de Elena, Jenna, para que le contara todo lo que pasaba por la casa y para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Así que la llamó, para mandarles un pequeño recordatorio de que no lo peligroso que puede ser jugar con ella.

Si juegas con fuego te quemas. O te arrancan el corazón, como a Mason. Finalmente no había servido para nada, tantas esperanzas depositadas en él para que acabara así.

Pero es lo que tienen los juguetes, no duran para siempre.

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo… Katherine y Klaus._


	4. Klaus Mikaelson

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

_**KLAUS MIKAELSON**_

Katherine había marcado la vida de muchas personas, pero si alguien había marcado la suya era Klaus Mikaelson.

Lo conoció dos años después de dar a luz a Nadia, en el año 1492, en Inglaterra, donde había huido para esconderse del escándalo que supuso dar a luz sin estar casada. Primero conoció a Elijah que pareció fascinado con ella, la primera vez que se vieron no podía apartar de ella la vista, en cierta forma le intimidaba. Lo mismo sucedió con Klaus, cuando se la presentó su hermano el día del cumpleaños del rubio, parecía fascinado por ella. Katherine se sintió halagada por toda esa atención, pensando que no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez tuviera su final feliz, incluso su cuento romántico en el que dos hombres se peleaban por ella. Si Elijah la había impresionado, eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver a Niklaus, era serio, misterioso y educado. Supo que había algo oscuro y seductor en él, que la atrajo como un mosquito a una lámpara. Qué tonta fue, cuando solo querían su vida para arrebatársela, al menos era lo que quería Klaus.

Le costó entablar conversación con ellos, no encontraba las palabras y le costaba respirar. Incluso por esa época, aunque no tenía la confianza que tuvo después, no era común en ella sentirse intimidada de esa forma.

Estaba tan fascinada por Klaus, su acento, su forma de vestir, sus modales, la riqueza y el poder que ejercía sobre los demás, creía que era la mujer más afortunada de la tierra al ser objeto de su atención. La decepción que se llevó cambió su vida. Gracias a su belleza y encantó consiguió salvarse cuando Trevor la ayudó escapar y ayudó. Terminó su vida humana y empezó como vampiro, eso potenció su carácter. Claro que también le proporcionó a Klaus siglos para poder vengarse.

La morena siempre estaba asustada, siempre huyendo. A la menor mención del nombre de Klaus sufría un miedo atroz y se marchaba del lugar. Dejaba un río de muertos a su paso, para que nadie pudiera contar que la había visto, y él dejaba lo mismo para encontrarla.

Era curioso cómo dos personas se pudieran parecer tanto. Katherine supo con el tiempo la historia de los Mikaelson, como Klaus no nació siendo un ser malvado, todo lo contrario. Fue creado, sus padres le hicieron ser así. Igual que él hizo con ella, tenían tantas similitudes que hacían que se entendieran mutuamente, y se detestaran.

Ambos eran manipuladores; hacían lo que fuera hasta lograr su cometido, sin importarles jugar con los demás ni la vida de la vida de otros; también eran ambiciosos, sedientos de poder, pues es la única forma de sobrevivir, ambos lo sabían; los dos tenían un gran control sobre sí mismos, ser pacientes, saber cuándo enseñar tus cartas es muy importantes si se quiere ganar; vengativos, Katherine había estado huyendo de Klaus por quinientos años para escapar de su castigo, así como hacía ella con quien la irritaba, no eran pocos los que la debían favores si no querían morir.

Mucha gente pensaba que Klaus no era capaz de amar, como lo pensaban de ella. Incluso llegó un punto en que ellos mismos lo creyeron, pero a pesar de eso tanto ella como él nunca han apagado su humanidad, a diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros de todo el mundo. Los puntos fuertes de su carácter los hacían egoístas, pretenciosos, ególatras. Y sobretodo supervivientes, la inmortalidad lo era todo.

Pero lo que de verdad tenían en común es que estaban solos y lo odiaban. Por eso solo vivían por ellos mismos, procurando fingir y autoconvencerse de que todo vale si es para uno mismo.

Klaus le quitó muchas cosas: su libertad, su libre albedrío muchas veces, su tranquilidad… Incluso le quito a Elijah. Cuando por fin se había enamorado de él, cuando consiguió su libertad y Klaus fue a Nueva Orleans, también se llevó a Elijah, pues prefirió a su hermano por encima de ella. A pesar de que por mucho lo intentara, Klaus no podría redimirse, así como tampoco podría ella. Eran lobos solitarios en busca de una manada, capaces de sobrevivir solos, haciendo lo que fuera necesario.

Sí, Katherine se conocía perfectamente y se aceptaba y se gustaba tal y como era. Cuando se despidió de él por última vez, antes de que el híbrido se marchara a Nueva Orleans, le escribió una carta, y en ella firmaba _"Con amor y odio, Katerina"_. Porque esa era la relación que tenían, ella lo admiraba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta y lo odiaba, porque en vez de tener esa vida y ventajas había usado gran parte de su poder para tenerla aterrorizada.

El híbrido original había sido el hombre que la había hecho, uno de los pocos que la habían marcado más a ella que ella a ellos. Nunca volvió a ser la misma.

_El próximo será el último capítulo, el gran final: Katherine y Stefan, me encantan los dos juntos. _

_El viernes intentaré subirlo :)_


	5. Stefan Salvatore

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

**Nota de la autora**: este capítulo transcurre en parte después de la última temporada de _Vampire Diaries_, por lo que si no lo has visto no sigas leyendo.

* * *

_**STEFAN SALVATORE**_

Katherine Pierce conoció a los hermanos Salvatore en 1864, le llamaron la atención desde un principio. Tan unidos, tan inocentes, tan ardientes. Le encantaba jugar con ellos, cada uno tenía sus virtudes y sus defectos, y hacía que la combinación de ambos le resultara irresistible.

_¿Por qué elegir cuando puedo tener a ambos?_ Es lo que siempre respondía cuando Emily Bennet la cuestionaba. Katherine siempre supo lo que quería: todo. Aunque ella siempre tuvo un favorito… Stefan.

Damon aceptaba su lado oscuro, quería ser parte de ello, en cambio Stefan… A él le costaba aceptar su oscuridad, lo obligaba con la compulsión a que formara parte de su vida vampírica. Cuando se acostaban juntos, Katherine le obligaba a que bebiera sangre de ella, sí, pero él luego se dejaba llevar, le ofrecía su propia sangre. Mientras hacían el amor compartieron uno de los vínculos más íntimos para un vampiro: beber mutuamente sangre del uno y del otro a la vez. A eso ella no lo obligaba y él siempre quería, _más_. Como un auténtico depredador.

Cuando muchos años más tarde se encontraron de nuevo en Mystic Falls y él le echó en cara que lo que había sentido por ella no era real, que era producto por la compulsión, Katherine quiso besarlo y reír. Así era Stefan, siempre negaba su lado oscuro, su verdadero yo, rechazando la realidad. Ella no se calló, nunca lo hacía, a no ser que su vida dependiera de ello. Le recordó que lo que sintió por ella fue real. Que ella lo escogió a él.

Y en ese momento supo que lo quería de vuelta. Se había vuelto más sexy, más mezquino, más fuerte. Ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, no con la estúpida de Elena. Esa santurrona buena para nada, no era capaz de hacer nada sola. La enfurecía pensar que fuera su propia sombra, la doppelganger, fuera la que tuviera a Stefan y no ella. Por eso planeó una y mil veces cómo matarla. Katherine estaba arrepentida de pocas cosas en la vida, pero una de ellas era no haberse deshecho de ella en el primer momento en que la vio.

Cuando se enteró que la _no humana Elena_ se decantaba por el hermano equivocado, Damon, supo que tenía que intentarlo de nuevo con Stefan, tenía que volver a ser suyo como lo fue antes, sin que importara a qué precio. Y aunque por un momento creyó haberlo conseguido, cuando Katherine siendo humana de nuevo Stefan la cuidaba, la apreciaba, puso de nuevo en marcha otros planes para deshacerse de Elena y estar para siempre con Stefan.

Pero de nuevo falló y fue Stefan el que la mató, el mismo día que su hija murió. Estando rodeada de todos sus enemigos pueblerinos, supo quien sería el que terminaría con su vida. Casi encontraba la gracia en que Stefan negara de nuevo su felicidad para estar con ella, casi. Y es que a una superviviente no le gusta morir.

Por eso ahora, está sola, rodeada de oscuridad y muerta. Lo único que hace es ver a Stefan, todo el tiempo. Parece que es su castigo eterno, pasar la eternidad como una sombra viendo a la única persona que le importa de verdad. Y eso apesta.

Él siempre está rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos, de la inútil de Elena, la reina del drama Caroline, y de su hermanísimo. Siempre sacrificándose por ellos, sufriendo por ellos. Son esos momentos en los que más odia su existencia, incapaz de hacer nada, de tocar nada, ni siquiera de poder maldecir. Solo como una consciencia, observando.

Sintió alegría cuando vio morir a Damon, fue un momento intenso pero breve. Acabo cuando se dio cuenta de que no pararían hasta resucitarle. Furiosa, sin poder hacer nada para intervenir, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa: ya no existía el otro lado. Donde fuera que estuvieran Damon y Bonnie, iban que tener que resucitarlos de nuevo… y eso era una oportunidad para ella.

Vio como iban a Nueva Orleans en busca de una bruja llamada Davina, una adolescente. Katherine no se podía creer su mala suerte, ¿_por qué todas las brujas más poderosas y que son las únicas capaces de ayudarla tienen que ser adolescentes_? Intentó contactar con ella sin que hubiera manera, quería mover objetos, hablar con la adolescente, lo que fuera, pero nada ocurría. Hasta que por fin se encontraron con Esther, la bruja original, que de nuevo estaba planeando la muerte de su familia. Les atacó y les amenazó con el fin del mundo sobrenatural, descubrieron sus planes acerca de utilizar la energía del paso del cometa Halley, que solo ocurría una vez cada 75 años, por lo que la energía mágica que creaba era capaz de resucitar a los muertos. Si Katherine hubiera tenido cuerpo habría bailado de alegría. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, que fuera a ocurrir algo casi imposible. Afortunadamente eso era lo que también necesitaban Stefan y sus amigos.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— Preguntaba Stefan a Elena.

— Por supuesto, necesitamos recuperarlos, Stefan. — Le respondió ella mientras miraba a los ojos a su amigo. — Solo los traeremos a ellos, Davina puede lograrlo. Ella conseguirá de nuevo a su familia y podrá deshacerse de Klaus.

— ¿Y si atraemos a Kol, Silas…?

— Ellos no pueden volver, Davina no lo permitirá. Y si lo hacen los mataremos. — La inocente Elena, ya no es tan inocente. Esa gran compasión de la que presume se ha ido al traste, piensa Katherine.

La madrugada del día cuando van a realizar el hechizo para utilizar la energía del planeta, Katherine puede sentirla. Como un poder la llena por dentro. Ya no hay tanta oscuridad, sigue viendo a Stefan que está acostado en la cama. Desea saber con qué está soñando como otras tantas veces, y sin saber cómo lo consigue.

Se encuentra en la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore, se mira a un espejo y observa como es ella de nuevo. Con su pelo oscuro rizado, sus ojos de chocolate delineados y ensombrecidos en negro, un corpiño que le hace resaltar sus senos y unos vaqueros que le aprentan el trasero. Incluso lleva sus amados Blahnik. Da una vuelta sobre sí misma y ríe contenta.

— ¿Katherine?

Se gira y ve como un sorprendido Stefan la mira, aún sentado en el sofá. Ella sonríe, le da un paso con la mirada mientras se acerca a él con paso seguro, haciendo ruido al caminar con sus tacones. Él traga saliva.

— Hola Stefan.— Saluda confiada. Se para justo en frente de suyo, no deja de sonreír coquetamente mientras le rodea.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ella ríe. Divertida por la confusión que sufre él, desde luego lo que fuera que estuviera soñando ha cambiado, ahora es ella la que controla el sueño.

— Por tres razones.— Dice mientras se para a la espalda del vampiro. Se inclina y lamenta no poder oler su aroma, siempre le ha gustado como huele. — Por ti, por ti y… por ti.— Susurra en su cuello la respuesta y ve cómo se estremece.

Stefan se levanta del sofá y se aparta de ella, creando una distancia entre ambos, con el sofá en medio.

— No puede ser. Estás muerta.

Katherine nota la alarma del vampiro, y eso es algo que no le conviene en absoluto. Solo falta que creen algún tipo de protección contra ella que le impida volver a la vida esa noche. Así que opta por llevarle a su terreno, como siempre ha hecho. Sacar ventaja de sí misma.

— Por supuesto que sí, Stefan. Me mataste ¿recuerdas?— Él frunce el ceño y retrocede, y la mujer se acerca más a él dejando el sofá atrás. — Oh, tranquilízate, esto no es real. Tú eres el que está soñando conmigo.

— Yo… no…

— Stefan, siempre negando la realidad. Admítelo, me echas de menos. — Se le acerca más y él no retrocede, se la queda mirando aún sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

— No me extraña que lo hagas, sabes que sigues enamorado de mí aunque lo niegues. Nunca me has podido olvidar. Y ahora, cuando piensas en resucitar a los muertos, te acuerdas de mí. — Ha reducido la distancia que les separaba, están muy cerca, a escasos centímetros. Stefan va a hablar, pero Katherine le sella los labios con un dedo, impidiéndoselo.— Sé que no lo harás. Pero no hace falta, me tienes aquí y ahora. Donde nadie podrá juzgarte, ni siquiera tu mismo. Donde puedes dar rienda suelta a los que siempre han sido tus deseos más oscuros… Donde puedes disfrutar de lo que quieres y luego podrás negarlo.— Acaba hablando junto a sus labios, de forma que se rozan al hablarle. Él por momentos quiere abrir la boca, pero no la interrumpe, hechizado por ella. Pero Stefan sigue dudando, así que opta por una estrategia que le ha valido muchos éxitos. Dejarle con la miel en los labios. Se aparta de él un par de pasos, retrocediendo hasta el sofá, sin dejar de mirarle. Prometiéndole mil y un placeres con la mirada. Y como ella está controlando lo que pasa, sabe lo que ocurrirá.

Ve como por fin él reacciona y se lanza hacia ella. "_Hombres"_ piensa. Quieren lo que no pueden conseguir.

Ella sonríe contenta dentro del beso. Aunque sea un sueño siente que es lo más real que le ha ocurrido en más de un año, por fin le siente. Cómo se tensan los músculos de sus brazos para rodearla y estrecharla, el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, la forma en la que sus labios se rozan.

Cómo la aprieta abrazándola contra si mismo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. "_Me echa de menos"_ la atrapa como lo hacía cuando eran amantes, y ella sabe que de verdad se le ha pasado por la cabeza resucitarla. Que la echa de menos. Y Katherine es feliz. Ni siquiera siente deseos de vengarse ante ese descubrimiento, al menos no contra a él.

Él se deja llevar como siempre cuando estaban juntos y cuando terminan de hacer el amor se acuestan en el sofá, ella encima de él. Después de un rato siente como los músculos de Stefan se tensan, de mala manera, no como antes. Y Katherine sabe por qué es. Los remordimientos de Stefan vuelven, el arrepentimiento.

Ella se incorpora sobre él, clavando la vista en sus ojos.

— Recuerda esto Stefan, no lo tendrás con nadie más.

Y se retira.

Siente como un dolor la atraviesa, recorriendo toda su esencia. Vuelve a ser una forma sumida en la oscuridad y lo observa en la cama. Stefan se despierta abruptamente, incorporándose en la cama. Mira a todos los lados, buscando sin encontrarla. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se peina el pelo hacia atrás, aún nervioso por el sueño. Sacude la cabeza y se levanta para darse una ducha. Katherine observa satisfecha su reacción, no es fácil olvidarla.

Esa tarde Stefan se reúne con Elena, Caroline y Jeremy para ir a buscar a Davina. Se reúne con sus amigos que le cuentan del encuentro que han tenido con los originales. Venían en son de paz, y han dispuesto su casa para ellos. En esa ciudad no se hace nada sin el consentimiento de ellos, Katherine no deja de admirar el nivel de control y miedo que ejercen sobre el resto.

Llegan al lugar de encuentro, el cementerio de Nueva Orleans. Aparentemente muchas brujas han muerto allí o han sido consagradas de forma que ese lugar y el paso del cometa Halley, es el único sitio en el que encontraran la energía necesaria para hacer el hechizo.

Enfrente de un mausoleo se encuentran a Davina, ya ha dispuesto todo para celebrar el hechizo. Ha colocado velas por todo el lugar, hay un altar de piedra tallada en el que hay un cuenco con un cáliz dorado y unas especias, Katherine no logra identificar qué son. Justo delante del altar ha grabado un círculo en la arena con un pentágono enlazado dentro. Ella está detrás del altar esperándolos cruzada de brazos y con un gesto serio, a Katherine le parece que es una niña encaprichada.

— ¿Tenéis lo que os pedí?— Pregunta la chica saliendo al encuentro de los recién llegados.

— Sí. — Elena saca del bolsillo un tubo con sangre. — Es de la madre de Bonnie.— Le aclara mientras se lo entrega.

La bruja lo coge y se acerca al cáliz del altar, vertiendo el líquido rojo en él mientras murmura unas palabras. Coge la copa y se acerca a Stefan.

— Tu turno.

Stefan asiente y sin decir nada se muerde en la muñeca, tendiendo el brazo a Davina. Ella lo pone sobre el cáliz para que de nuevo caiga sangre en él, mientras pronuncia las mismas palabras que antes. Se aleja de ellos y coloca el objeto en el centro del pentágono.

— ¿Para qué necesitas la sangre? — Pregunta Jeremy desconfiado.

— Para atar a vuestros amigos. Nadie que no esté vinculado a vuestra sangre podrá cruzar el portal que abriré para traerlos.

Katherine se enfurece, no puede ser. No que está tan cerca de conseguirlo, puede sentirlo en su interior este es el momento. El ritual ha comenzado mientras ella no sabe qué hacer. La bruja está dentro del círculo pronunciando el hechizo, Katherine siente como el tiempo se agota. Si tan solo no hubiera vinculado la sangre, podría volver. O si hubiera sido Elena también lo haría.

Davina vierte la sangre del cáliz que se extiende por todo el círculo como si completara un circuito rojo, rellenando todos los trazos del dibujo. El tiempo se agota y ella se desespera. Sangre. Siempre preocupada por su sangre, tanto que se convirtió en vampiro para sobrevivir.

"_Eso es_" piensa. Siente una euforia que no creía posible, va a volver. Su sangre estará siempre en Stefan, ella fue su creadora, así que siempre estarán vinculados. Sabe que funcionará, lo conseguirá. Se concentra en sus ganas de vivir, en estar en ese círculo.

Las llamas de las velas se hacen grandes e intensas, disparando fuego vertical, señal del momento clave del hechizo. Y lo siente, sabe que ha funcionado incluso antes de que Davina termine de pronunciar las palabras.

Se ciega por una luz brillante que rodea todo y luego lo siente. Vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, sus sentidos. Huele a bosque, a incienso, no ve solo a Stefan y poco de lo que le rodea, ve todo lo que está a su alrededor, se ve a sí misma, a Damon y Bonnie parados junto a ella, las miradas asombradas de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Ríe satisfecha ante la mirada asombrada de todos, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se acerca a Stefan. Se para frente a él y se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurra en el oído

— Gracias Stefan, ha sido un placer. — Se despide Katherine mientras aspira una última vez el aroma de Stefan. —Llámame cuando quieras repetir— Le dice guiñándole un ojo mientras se marcha.

Nadie la detiene, todos están inmóviles por la sorpresa. Lo que la permite marcharse sin que la sigan. No se va del cementerio, se esconde en un recoveco a la espera de que se vayan todos. A la espera de Davina.

Ya ha logrado resucitar de entre los muertos, ahora solo tiene que conseguir la inmortalidad. Nada es imposible, y menos para ella, lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo es Katherine Pierce, siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer :) _


End file.
